Hotch and Prentiss: Underneath Your Clothes
by Live-4-CM
Summary: What does Emily think about Aaron? Read to find out.


Author's Note: This is another Song Title Prompt story. It's also a dare from Angel N Darkness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song I'm going to be using.

Song Title Prompt: Underneath Your clothes by Shakira

_**You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong  
'Cause this might sound  
To you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts  
Go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them**_

Emily Prentiss wasn't ready to return to work again. Especially after the wonderful weekend she had with her man. She wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms for eternity. Even though she would see him at work she just wanted to have him in the bed with her and holding her. She felt safe in his arms which is a good thing considering she has never really felt safe in a man's arms before.

"Come on Sweetheart if we don't get up we're going to be late to work. Again." Aaron said.

Emily looked over at Aaron and gave him a smile. "You didn't complain much about being late to work on Friday honey. If my memory serves me correctly you're the reason we were late to begin with."

Aaron looked at Emily with a smirk. "I still say it was a great reason to be late Em. But, we can't be late today. Remember I have a meeting with the Director this morning."

Emily sighed but got up out of bed and headed towards the bathroom with Aaron following behind her. They took a shower together which ended up with them leaving for work late but they still got to work on time thanks to Aaron's mad driving skills.

_**Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey**_

Emily sat at her desk and thought about Aaron as she did her paperwork. She couldn't help but think that soon everyone would know that he belongs to her and that she belongs to him. They had decided over the weekend to let everyone know after his meeting with the Director today. That is why he was meeting with Richard. He wanted to make sure that neither of them would lose their jobs. They have already proven that they could still do their jobs even though they were in a relationship together.

Aaron walked out of Richard's office with a smile on his face. He had gotten the Director's approval on his relationship with Emily. He is going to love seeing Strauss's face when she tries to fire him for his relationship with Emily. Richard had assured him that if Strauss even so much as tried anything else where it came to Aaron's team that he would reassign her some place far away.

Aaron walked into the bullpen of the BAU and straight over to Emily. He pulled her up out of her chair and into his arms and bent his head and kissed her passionately. Emily gasped but returned Aaron's kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Aaron broke the kiss when he heard a wolf whistle, clapping, and cheering. "Richard gave us his blessing."

Emily smirked and stood on her tip toes to whisper in Aaron's ear "I am so happy. I wish that I could get underneath your clothes right now. After that kiss I need you."

Aaron chuckled as he shook his head. "We'll head home for our lunch break. Do you think you can make it another couple hours?"

Emily laughed as she kissed Aaron one more time. "I think I can. I think we're about to be bombarded with questions."

Aaron looked around and saw his team descending on them quickly and laughed. "I think you're right baby."

_**I love you more than all  
That's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathin'  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling**_

"So how long have you two been together?" Garcia asked.

Emily looked at Aaron and then at Garcia. "We've been together for nine months now."

At that the team gasped and looked at one another in shock. Dave of course was the first one to get over the shock.

"How in the hell did you keep it from us? We never even suspected." Dave said with a chuckle.

Aaron laughed as he smirked and said "Well if that surprised you then it will really surprise you to know that we've been living together for the past five months and that Jack loves Emily. She is also two and a half months pregnant."

Emily laughed as she saw the shock on everyone's face. Her laughter stopped though when she saw Reid's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Morgan catch him!" Emily shouted as she saw Reid falling to meet the floor.

Morgan quickly caught Reid and as soon as he did Reid came around. "What just happened?"

JJ chuckled as she looked at Reid with something in her eyes. "You just passed out Spence."

Reid's mouth dropped open and then he started to blush making everyone laugh. The team watched on as Aaron pulled Emily back to him and kissed her again.

"I love you Aaron Hotchner. You make every breath I take sweeter." Emily said with a loving smile.

"I love you Emily Prentiss. The sound of your voice makes me smile. Seeing you walk towards me makes my heart beat faster." Aaron said with love in his eyes.

"I'm so wrapped up in what I feel for you and I never want to stop." Emily said.

Aaron grinned "I never want you to stop baby."


End file.
